Narumi Uzumaki
Narumi Uzumaki ('うずまき鳴海, Uzumaki Narumi) ''is an Original Character created by Railyne213. She is a chunin from Konohagakure, and her original birthplace was Uzushiogakure. She is also a member of Team Tora and the guardian/protector of Naruto Uzumaki. 'Background' Narumi was born the daughter of an adopted Uzumaki, Takeshi Uzumaki (Originally Maboroshi, the last name to which Narumi later changes hers to.), and a relative of Kushina Uzumaki, Miya Uzumaki. Narumi's name came from a wish both Takeshi and Miya shared, which was that she would grow up to be a beautiful person, inside and out. When Narumi came into the world, Takeshi and Miya cared for her contentedly. But as she grew to the age of 4, Takeshi and Miya began to argue about small, insignificant things. Until the subject of the arguments turned to more important matters- the care of their child. The arguments escalated from verbal fights, to the borderline of physical fights. Narumi, only being 3 at the time, had no clue of the spats that went on between her parents, and thought that they were just normal. But when an arguement went physical one day, with Narumi standing to the side as a terrified witness, Takeshi and Miya agreed that it was not appropriate for a child to live in that kind of environment. And thus, they sent her temporarily to a nearby orphanage, thinking that it would be best that she stayed there until they had got things settled. And so, their decision left a confused and scared child (Who was barely past the age of 5.) in the care of strangers in the orphanage. Surrounded by orphaned children she did not know, Narumi was quick to be befriended by Maro, an unpredictable little misfit who was abandoned by his coldhearted mother. As months and a birthday passed, Narumi got used to life as an orphan. But an event that occured in the Hidden Leaf Village, would soon change the course of her life- The incident of the Kyuubi. Behind the scenes, the leader of the Uzumaki clan had found out about the Kyuubi being released, and consulted with the Third hokage of Konoha. After debating on whether the Uzumaki clan should be involved with the situation - seeing as the host was an Uzumaki - they decided to allow Naruto to have a guardian. A guardian that would also be his protector as he grew older and learned how to control the power of the Kyuubi, and the Kyuubi itself. Whoever was chosen had to have some of their chakra extracted from them, in order to leave room for the Kyuubi's chakra in case Naruto ever went out of control (if you don't understand this, go to the 'Abilities' section.). But to who to choose for that was the question they had to answer. They didn't have to look far- the leader of the Uzumaki clan (I'm sorry to keep referring to him as that, but the manga hasn't provided us with a name.) knew that there was fresh Uzumaki blood in the village. In the orphanage, to be exact. So, the leader of the Uzumaki clan consulted Takeshi and Miya. The two were still fighting with each other frequently, but they came together in complete seriousness as he told them the importance of the role he wanted their daughter to take. Understanding they did not have much time to decide, Takeshi and Miya agreed, on the condition that Narumi would come back to them after Naruto had gained control of the Kyuubi. And with that, the decision was made. Narumi was to be the guardian of the third jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed fox, and the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki. Soon after the sudden decision, escorts were sent to the orphanage to pick her up, and take her to Konoha. The 6 year old Narumi had no clue what they were up to, she was only told that she had a very important job to do somewhere else, and that she was going to see her newborn cousin. (Well, distant cousin.) That obviously wasn't the case. But regardless, she was once again taken from a place she had come to know as 'home' - to a whole different scene altogether. 'Life in Konoha' Narumi arrived in Konoha, was introduced to the Third Hokage and Naruto, and was simply left there by her escorts. She was oblivious to the fact that her job was to protect the baby blonde that she was put with. Nonetheless, she happily took the role as Naruto's older sister and took care of both Naruto and herself. She entered the academy, and studied hard while she multitasked as a student and the guardian of the holder of the Kyuubi. When she was 10, she was called to the Third's office. The Third Hokage proceeded to explain what her purpose for being sent to the village was, and this motivated her to graduate from the academy a year earlier than the usual graduation age. So, at the age of 11, Narumi graduated the academy and was put under the supervision of Tora Suzumaru, along with the brothers of a newly immigrated clan, Kenichi and Kichiro Kion. 'Team Tora''' Team 14, otherwise known as Team Tora, is led by an ex-anbu, Tora Suzumaru. Narumi is part of this team, as well as the siblings of the Kion clan, Kenichi and Kichiro. In the beginning, the team was not very close. Kenichi (Kichiro's senior by a year.) was very skeptical of Narumi and Tora's skills, and it seemed he just simply disliked his brother. It wasn't until a certain scroll retrieval mission that he finally put his trust in his teammates, and from then on Tora trained them hard in order to help them prepare for chunin exams. The first try for the chunin exams did not turn out well for any of them, as they were pulled out because of an injury Kenichi and Narumi both suffered during the second stage of the exam. But luckily, after training for another year, the trio got to chunin level with Narumi and Kichiro at the ages of 13, and Kenichi the age of 14. The team went on to completing numerous missions extensively, with Kichiro being promoted to jonin level at 16. But after years spent of strengthening their bond together, it crumbled to pieces when an infiltration mission went wrong, and Kichiro's life was tragically lost. Team 14 didn't meet for a long time after that, as Kenichi refused to participate on any missions without the fourth member and Tora was busy taking care of his newborn child. Narumi went on to do solo missions as she continued to take care of Naruto. Team Tora only formed once again as they were informed of a mission that involved the cuplrit of Kichiro's death. 'Personality' Narumi is friendly, reliable, and grounded. She is a somewhat laidback person and dislikes verbal arguments, and tries to avoid them. But she will engage in an argument if the person is continually trying to spark one, and if she gets ticked off. As a result of raising Naruto, she is also quite motherly and mature for her age. She is hardworking, and typically diligent. She will strive for any goal she makes for herself, and will perservere through as many hardships as it takes to get to it. She will be persistent and stubborn to the point that it's annoying, at times. Once she makes a decision, she will not change it unless she's under the influence of Naruto, to whom she has a soft spot for. 'Appearance' Narumi's personality reflects little of her actual appearance. She's mostly seen with a relaxed, contented expression; but in the midst of argument or battle, her face takes on a stern look. She is level-headed and even-tempered, something you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at her fiery red hair. Her eyes are a dull lime green, rimmed with gold-hazel to indicate the slight mixing of her father and her mother's eye colors (Of course, the hazel edges are not at all noticeable unless you look closely.). She wears a green shirt with one long sleeve and a shorter sleeve. They are rimmed with a much lighter green fabric with swirl-like pattern on them. Underneath her vest is a mesh long-sleeved shirt that go till her elbows. For bottoms she wears grey leggings that end mid-thigh with a thigh pouch on her right leg. And instead of wrapping bandages around her calves like normal, she has mesh socks on along with ninja sandals. Narumi stands at 5 feet 6 inches tall, with a runner type figure and can easily be recognized by her red waist-long hair. 'Abilities' Narumi's abilities are no-more than average in terms of ninjutsu and genjutsu. She can perform the basic ninjutsu that is taught to every shinobi, as well as jutsu that are correspondent with her chakra nature (Earth). Her genjutsu skills are mediocre, and she rarely decides to use it, as it is not in her taste to do so. She is smart when she wants to be, which is indicated by her graduating a year before everyone in her age class and her vigorous training in order to become a chunin. But at times she is impulsive- if there is no time to think during a situation, she will do the first thing that comes to mind. 'Chakra Nature' A normal shinobi usually has more than one chakra nature by the time they reach jonin level. Unfortunately, this isn't the case for Narumi. Her one and only chakra nature is Earth, which is quite odd since her father and mother have completely different chakra types (Water and Lightning). But though she only has Earth nature, she has considerable knowledge and know-how on various techniques. 'Uzumaki Traits' Since Narumi is a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, she's supposed to have an incredible amount of stamina and vitality. Which she does- only it's been reduced somewhat by her shortage of chakra. She was stripped of some of her chakra in order to leave room for the Kyuubi's chakra, if it was ever necessary to extract some from Naruto to prevent him from forming tails. If Narumi indeed does have to extract chakra from Naruto, she must first hold him down with her Chakra Chains, then slowly begin to drain the Kyuubi's chakra from the seal. She must be aware of how much chakra she obtains, though. If she extracts too much, the Kyuubi will have access to her. Allowing it to possibly take over her body and make her susceptible to Jinchuriki transformations. She will also gain whiskers like Naruto's. And, if Narumi is taken over, red eyes. Another trait she supposedly got from her heritage is her ability to use Chakra Chains. Her version is similar to that of Kushina Uzumaki's, only it shoots out of a solid surface (The ground, cement, trees, etc.) rather than from out of her. 'Creation and Conception' Hi, Railyne213 here.~ I'll just do this in first person since it feels weird to address myself in 2nd or 3rd.. Anyway, during the creation (conception?) of Narumi, I originally intended for her to actually be Naruto's sister and of his age. In other words, twins. But after thinking for a while, I decided against it. Since..Well, it just screams out Mary-Sue to me (And I'm sure it does to others as well.). Other than having her be Naruto's twin sister back then, I didn't really have a purpose for her or anything - She wasn't meant to be developed. She also had a different name, too. Narumi's name was originally Kushimi (Obviously a combination of Kushina and Minato's names.). I changed it because it didn't seem to fit..So I decided a pun on Naruto's name would be funny. :P 'Trivia' *"Narumi" is the japanese word for The roaring of the sea' ''(鳴海). In her case, is written as 成美, meaning '''to achieve beauty' ''or '''to become beautiful. *Narumi's hobbies are taking walks in the forest and watching the sun set. *Narumi loves chocolate and cherry flavored lollipops, but is not very fond of any other type of sweets. *Narumi's favorite words are ''Mamoru ''(Protect), ''Ikiru ''(To live), and ''Ai ''(Love) Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Uzumaki Category:Uzushiogakure Category:FINAL